


Debussy violin sonata

by rebsloveseddy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsloveseddy/pseuds/rebsloveseddy
Summary: Brett is asked to play Debussy Violin Sonata. Even though he loves that piece, he’s feeling sad about practicing it.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	Debussy violin sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!! This is a short one I posted today on Twitter, but since I liked it I’m posting here too. 💕💞

You know, we practiced this violin sonata since always, didnt we Eddy? Although I’ve always practiced it with all my love, just as the other violin pieces in our repertoire, this time I practice with sadness.   
I don’t know why exactly I agreed on this, they could have asked anyone else to play it. Why me Eddy? Just because I was the closest person to you in life? Because I knew you better than yourself and loved you more than my own life? Just because I would do anything, anything at all to have died instead of you? And that’s why I should practice it, you shall hear the best Debussy violin sonata you’ve ever heard.  
Every phrasing makes me think of you, every tiny bit. I remember how much you loved this piece, you loved Debussy, and no, I didn’t have a problem with that. I always respected your musical love affair with him.   
And now the time approaches, and I’ll play it in front of you once again. But this time I won’t be able to see your smile while listening to my playing, with your own violin in hand, fingering the music with me. I’ll only see pitiful faces looking at me and Belle accompanying me on the piano, and your body next to me, even though cold and without your sense or your touch.   
I’m sorry if I sound bad, I’m really having a difficult time practicing it for you. I promise you I’ll do my best.  
Guide me Eddy, be my voice of reason when I do something stupid, the voice of passion when I want a kiss, or softness when I need a cuddle. Come to me on my dream tonight, you don’t realize so much I need you.   
I just want you to know, I finally granted your final wish. We made that as a joke on that video, but... it’s the best we could figure out. I miss you.


End file.
